Cuddle Time
by Pricat
Summary: Just a little piece of Cloudjumper/Toothless. Cloudjumper is feeling lonely until her Alpha shows up to help. Gender bent Cloudjumper


Cuddle Time

Cloudjumper was feeling lonely in the sanctuary as both Hiccup and Valka had gone on patrol and Toothless had gone with them as she missed her King and had feelings for him but sighed as she was seeing the babies stop what they were doing nuzzling her, as they sensed she was upset.

"I'm fine guys, just missing a certain somebody." the female Storm Cutter said.

Suddenly she was tackled by a certain Alpha Night Fury laughing, since she normally jumped out at him as she blushed.

"I thought you were with Hiccup?" she asked him.

"Oh he felt like using his flight suit so I kinda snuck over here with Valka's help." he said as she giggled seeing him rough housing but she was joining in as she did this with Valka but she was busy helping Hiccup so when that happened, she came here.

Toothless liked being with her, as he was Alpha after all meaning she could be his Queen if he so desired but he liked her, and her him.

"If Hiccup were here, we could dragon race!" Toothless said getting fired up.

Cloudjumper then had an idea as she was bigger than Toothless meaning she could carry him on her wings like with Valka grabbing him and taking off into the night skies as both of them were enjoying the night and tbe stars unaware Hiccup had seen them, realising that was Wby Toothless had wanted to go to tbe sanctuary.

"I see what you were doing, since you can fly without Valka unlike me!" Toothless said.

He and Cloudjumper were lying on a cliff near tbe sanctuary looking at the stars as it was pretty romantic.

"That doesn't matter, you're tbe Alpha, remember?" Cloudjumper reminded.

"Yeah, Yeah I know, but it's a little scary but Hiccup probably feels the same, being chief." he replied to her as they were cuddling.

"At least you have me."Cloudjumper said kissing him.

He smirked mischievously at this as he liked being around her, like when they played in the snow and he had drawn her plus knew that Storm Fly was jealous of the time he spent with Cloudjumper.

"Won't Storm Fly get angry, if she sees us here?" the female Stormcutter dragon said as he snorted.

"Relax Cloud, Storm and I are friends.

However her rider and mine are a different story." he said chuckling, getting an idea rough housing with her the way Hiccup did with him sometimes.

But he'd missed hanging out with his best friend but knew he ran Berk now and they were busy which irritated him plus sometimes had trouble sleeping from bad dreams plus Cloudjumper underdtood since she had been involved in most of the events, but she knew things were okay now.

"Everything will be okay now, even if Drago is still out there, our riders will keep us safe." she said

The Night Fury male looked frightened at the mention of Drago making Cloudjumper understand so well since she had seen what the dragon trappers had done wrapping one of her wings around him.

"You don't have to worry okay?

Just trust me, okay?

Like that day in the snow, and you were trying to impress me, but we all need to recover from everything.

Our riders and Berk are safe plus we have two new Alphas with noble hearts and minds, who want to bring peace." she said which helped him relax.

Hiccup wondered what the heck both dragons were doing as he had gotten back and so had Valka but Valka giggled knowing how like her son with Astrid, those two dragons liked each other as she was happy since to Cloudjumper, she was the only friend she had.

"Oh boy, Storm Fly's gonna be mad." Hiccup said.

"But Toothless can choose for himself, plus being the Alpha, more females are going to be like this around him but he likes Cloudjumper." Valka said as Hiccup sighed.

"Come on guys, we gotta get home." Hiccup said getting on Toothless's back as Cloudjumper smirked.

"Race ya home." she whispered taking off.

"No fair, you got a headstart!" Toothless said.

Cloudjumper chuckled as she was doing spins among other stunts as Hiccup sighed knowing Toothless was getting ideas.

They arrived at home but Cloudjumper was in the stable that Hiccup had made as she chuckled.

"I must be good at dragon racing huh?

If I beat the Alpha?" she said.

"I-I'm not good at dragon racing yet.

Hiccup and I were more explorers than racers!" Toothless said blushing.

"Sure that's what they all say." she said giggling.

"I have no idea what's going on with them." Hiccup said as he found both dragons being mischievous. 


End file.
